In general, among the elderly who due to aging need visual aids to perform activities such as work, leisure, reading of documents, and among the visually impaired who are not totally blind there is a low vision person. The “low vision person” is a comprehensive concept describing a person who has the ability to see but needs to supplement low vision through an aid, a magnifying glass, and the like.
Currently, a magnifying glass or an electronic magnifier is used as an optical aid for helping such a low vision person read documents and perform home and work tasks. The magnifying glass is easy to carry and is equipped with a lamp, thus making it possible to read text regardless of place, but is disadvantageous in that the higher the magnification, the narrower the field of view and the shorter the focal distance, thus causing eye fatigue, and a high resolution of Full HD or higher is not provided. On the other hand, the electronic magnifier has a wide field of view and a long focal distance thus enabling a user to easily to read documents, provides a clear image with a high resolution of Full HD or higher, and has a self-view function that allows the user to identify his/her face to check a health condition. Furthermore, the electronic magnifier has a remote viewing function thus being very convenient for remotely viewing objects up without a telescope.
The electronic magnifier is generally divided into portable and desktop type. A portable electronic magnifier is a small electronic magnifier which is convenient for a low vision person to carry and has a monitor of equal to or less than about 10 inches. A desktop electronic magnifier is a large electronic magnifier which is used on a desk or a table and is more functional and better to use, but is inconvenient to carry.
A typical desktop electronic magnifier according to the related art is a stationary type and thus may be inconvenient to carry. Even if a folding function is provided, the electronic magnifier may be rotated rapidly upon folding, causing a problem in that a student or an elderly person using the electronic expander is injured, or damage to the magnifier occurs. Furthermore, a camera may be rotated rapidly upon rotation, making it difficult for a user to adjust an optimum position of an object to be magnified and to avoid the influence of light when checking an object and a document which are made of a shiny material.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.